Beneath the Dark Crystal 4
|pub_date = November 7, 2018 |pages = 30 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = Beneath the Dark Crystal #3 |followed_by = Beneath the Dark Crystal #5 }} Beneath the Dark Crystal #4 is the fourth issue of Beneath the Dark Crystal. It is included in Beneath the Dark Crystal Vol. 1. Summary Thurma and Nita must travel deep into Mithra to learn from a mysterious figure of their world’s past. Meanwhile, Kensho's time in a local village opens his eyes to something that may change Thra forever.Jim Henson's Beneath the Dark Crystal #4 on Comixology Plot In Dagger Root, Dihnmor is in his cell while one of the Trunk's Branches stands guard and attempts to play his sun thread. Dihnmor offers to show him the correct way to play it and the Branch hands it over. Dihnmor plays a song which puts the Branch to sleep. Meanwhile Kensho and Toolah arrive outside the prison, were he promises to tell her who Thurma is and why he is taking such a risk to retrieve the stone on the condition that she will not hurt Dihnmor. They see the Trunk passing through a doorway, which Toolah stoppers by shootin an arrow at it. They make their way inside, with Toolah advising Kensho to follow her lead and keep quiet. In Mithra, Glasme warns Thurma and Nita to cover their ears. The Fragor uses its talons to pluck the strings on its torso, the force of which deafens them and causes the statues to crack. As Glasme helps them to their feet, Thurma watches in horror as one of the statues shatters. In Dagger Root, Kensho and Toolah follow Dihnmor's song and find him in a cell with several other Gelfling who are starving and beaten. The enraged Toolah plans to kill the Trunk and his Branches, but Kensho tells her that they need to help the prisoners escape. Toolah points out that the Trunk will continue to do the same to other Gelfling, but Kensho insists on smuggling the prisoners out with the help of Danevay and Aiyana, even at the expense of the stone. In Mithra, Thurma feels herself fading as Glasme approaches the Fragor. It attacks and knocks her out of site. Thurma and Nita fight against the Fragor, but its attacks continue to weaken them until they can no longer stand. All hope seems lost until the Fragor is attacked by an elderly Fireling whom Thurma glimpses just before she loses consciousness. In Dagger Root, Kensho and Toolah open the cell, but the noise of the gate wakes the sleeping Branch, who calls to his comrades for aid. As they run, the Branch almost catches Toolah, but Kensho shackles him before he reaches her. Kensho chains himself in the cell, assuring the others that he has a plan and telling them to run. The Trunk arrives wielding a spiked whip that he intends to use to torture Kensho. In Mithra, Thurma wakes and is surprised to lean that she can hear again. The Fireling who rescued her informs her that while the Fragor is powerful, the effects of it are momentary. She panics and asks what happened to Glasme and he repliesthat she is now part of he rubble. Nita wakes and deduces that their savior is The Fire That Stays, which he confirms. He correctly assumes that they intend to build the Glass Castle, but expresses doubt in their ability to do this due to their inability to work together to defeat the Fragor. They tell him that they have no intention of working together and each want the crown for themself. He challenges them to get themselves out of the rubble and do something noble. Gallery Panels Beneath the Dark Crystal -4 1.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -4 2.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -4 3.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -4 4.jpg Textless Covers Beneath the Dark Crystal 04 cover Benjamin Dewey.jpg SkekTek UrTih.jpg References 1 Category:Comics